roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Dynamo
Personality An energetic and exhilarating young man with a craving for adrenaline. He’s extremely social with an open personality. He can find optimism in the darkest setting’s and let’s nothing drag him down. In summary,an exciting character with an extremely positive aura. Likes: Music,Friend’s,Fastfood Dislikes: Depression. Backstory Born in Tokyo,his family was considered well off. His father was the owner of a popular company known for supplying cheap food and healthcare to the homeless. However,over time,other large companies were disgusted by his generous act’s as it was bad for their own businesses’ greedy aim’s. A group of company leader’s had come together and hired an assassin to murder his father,which they did successfully by poisoning. Yosuke was only 14 at the time. This dealt a huge amount of pain and dread to the family,but especially to Yosuke who was the predecessor to his father. His family had ran from the country of Japan in fear of their lives even though Yosuke wished to remain and hunt down his father’s murderers. The mother had withdrawn and sold all asset’s of the company, destroying it’s once generous presence,which Yosuke believed was the murderers goal. After many year’s,Yosuke learnt to repress his anger and sorrow to becoming the man he is today. He now live’s on his own with the support of his mother’s finance,which is a surplus amount that Yosuke believes should be donated to the less fortunate. Currently,his life is goalless and undirected. Resources Family wealth,which he has restricted access as to how much he can withdraw. Equipment / Weaponry Fingerless Gloves Specialisations Masochism,Endurance,Kickboxing. Quirk Fever He can drain energy from any source into himself through touch of any kind. This include’s solar, heat and energy from others, be it kinetic or potential via touch or hit. This enhances the user’s abilities such as speed,reaction,stamina and strength. It can also instill a fever onto the target which he drain’s from, tiring them and slowing them by 10% initially and then 5% with each stack,stackable up to 40%. His max pool of energy is 50kN. Versatility 50kN pool limit,10kN for use of 10kN punches or 75km/h per turn. +10kN by touch,+5kN per turn in sunlight,15kN initially when idle. Can instill fever through touch which slow’s by 10% initially and stack’s of 5% up to 40% slow. LimitBreak: 18kN Punches,60mph speed,Requires 25kN lasting for 2 turn’s followed by 5 turn cd. If pool hit’s 0,quirk is on 3 turn cd. Example Without enhancement,his strongest punch is 5kN, but when enhanced it can deal 10kN draining 10kN from his pool of 50kN. Enhanced he can go from 40km/h to 75km/h,but also draining 10kN from his pool per turn to sustain that speed. He gain’s 5kN from direct sunlight per turn, intentional contact with his target drain’s 10kN and instills fever. When needed, he can use LimitBreak which enables him to use 25kN of his pool lasting for 2 turns. It allow’s punches pf up to 18kN and a speed of 60mph but is followed by a 5 turn cooldown after the 2 turns. If his pool at any point hit’s zero, his quirk goes to a 3 turn cooldown. When idle,he has a base amount of 15kN out of combat. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues